Meisters of the Dimensions Vol. 2
The second installment of the Meisters of the Dimensions series of the Mystic Cinematic Universe, and the third entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D, with select chapters specially formatted for IMAX, as well as five 3D frame-break effects throughout a few parts in the story. Takes place in the story of Ralph Breaks the Internet. Chapters * 1. Showtime * 2. Night Out (3D) * 3. The Secret Track (IMAX) * 4. Unplugged (IMAX) * 5. No Game to Go * 6. Advice from Felix * 7. Going to the Internet * 8. The Internet World (IMAX) * 9. Ebay * 10. Motherload (IMAX) * 11. Spamley (IMAX) * 12. Slaughter Race (Shank) * 13. High-Octane (IMAX) * 14. Meme? * 15. Buzztube (Yesss) * 16. Breaking the Internet (IMAX) * 17. Ads * 18. Oh My Disney! (IMAX) * 19. The Disney Princesses * 20. More Hearts (3D (2x)) * 21. Don't Read the Comments * 22. A Place Called Slaughter Race (IMAX) * 23. Best Friends, Different Dreams * 24. The Dark Web * 25. The Crash (IMAX) * 26. Insecurity (3D) * 27. Replication (IMAX) * 28. Diversion (IMAX) * 29. The Giant Virus (IMAX) * 30. Heroes In Need of Rescuing (IMAX) * 31. Letting Go (3D) * 32. Back to the Arcade (IMAX) * Post-Credits 1: Pancakes and Milkshakes * Post-Credits 2: The Disney Princesses' Mission * Post-Credits 3: Medaka * Post-Credits 4: Anya's Snapchat * Post-Credits 5: Frozen 2 Teaser!? Cast * Laura Bailey - Maka Albarn * Micah Solusod - Soul Eater * Brittney Karbowski - Black Star * Monica Rial - Tsubaki Nakatsukasa * Caitlyn Glass - Kim Diehl * Jad Saxton - Jacqueline O'Lantern Dupre * Alexis Tipton - Anya Hepburn * Bryn Apprill - Tsugumi Harudori * Lindsey Seidel - Meme Tatane * John C. Reilly - Wreck-It-Ralph * Todd Haberkorn - Death the Kid * Taraji P. Henson - Yesss Others *Sarah Silverman - Vanellope Von Schweetz *Maxey Whitehead - Crona *Jack McBrayer - Fix-It-Felix *Jane Lynch - Sergeant Calhoun *Cherami Leigh - Patricia Thompson *Jamie Marchi - Elizabeth Thompson *Gal Gadot - Shank Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg, Rich Moore and Phil Johnston * Produced by Christopher Spielberg and Clark Spencer * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Phil Johnston and Pamela Ribon * Composed by Henry Jackman and Tyler Bates Soundtrack * Brandy, You're A Fine Girl * Mr. Blue Sky * Lake Shore Drive * The Chain * Southern Nights * My Sweet Lord * Come A Little Bit Closer * Bring It On Home to Me * Fox on the Run * Wham Bam (Shang a Lang) * Father and Son * Surrender * Flashlight * Meisters Inferno (Inspired by Guardians Inferno) Trivia/Plot Points *It takes place six days (six years for Ralph and the others excluding Soul Eater characters) after the events of Meisters of the Dimensions, and before the events of Ultimaters: Neverending Brawl. *In the Oh My Disney scene, Death the Kid, Anya, Tsugumi and Meme meet the Disney Princesses with Vanellope von Schweetz.